


WINNER

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Everything is behind them now. All of the sadness and regret -- it means nothing compared to how brightly their love for each other burns.





	WINNER

Even though so much time has passed it still feels like yesterday that they were all able to simply sit on the clock tower and enjoy the sunset. Then again that hasn't changed. They're able to do so and with even more friends than they had before. It's comforting and makes it that much more clear that the hurt is over.

At least that's what Roxas believes. He's the last to leave the tower today but only because Xion hasn't shown up yet. The sunset is beginning to turn to night and she still hasn't returned from Radiant Gardens. She had gone with Lea and Isa to see Namine once more. Apparently the blonde has been visiting there as well.

But that means there's an emptiness in Roxas's chest. He finds it strange to think about. Although he _does_ worry when any of his friends travel to other worlds. Besides, they don't have the Dark Corridors to rely on anymore. Only the Gummi Ships are reliable to venture through the lanes between.

Roxas knows it'll be alright. That there's nothing to worry about no matter what. Yet he still wishes he had gone now. But he'd promised Hayner, Pence and Olette that he'd go practice Struggle with them today. There's no way he's ever breaking a promise or forgetting one again.

He leans back as a breeze sweeps past him. It sends his spiky blond hair into a fit of movement before the wind dies back down. A noise startles him and he quickly glances to his left, blue eyes settling on the figure that approaches. Long gone is the black cloak and in its place is a black top over a white skirt that dusts around her thighs.

The last shreds of light reflect back in her eyes that are as bright as sapphires. The heels on her ankle boots click and clack over to where Roxas sits before doing just that. Her legs dangle over the side just the same as Roxas's, "Hey."

Having her back by his side proves something inside of him. He's _happy_ they can be together again and smile. Roxas reaches over and grabs an ice cream pop out of the bag. Passing it over to her, Roxas nods, "Welcome back, Xion."

She eagerly accepts the treat and unwraps it. "Lea said he'll be back tomorrow morning. Did you have fun practicing?"

"Oh! You should join us tomorrow. Hayner almost won, you should have seen it. But Seifer is still pretty strong. Well… I guess I mean he's as strong as the one in the computer."

Xion scoots a little closer and bumps her shoulder against his. "I'll be there tomorrow. Maybe I'll join next time."

"I think you'd do great."

Taking a few bites out of her ice cream, Xion gives a hum of thought. She turns her head to him, short black hair swaying against her cheeks, before looking away once more. "Hey… Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Um… it's nothing. Do you want to head home now?"

Both of their ice creams eaten, Roxas stands with a smile. He extends a hand to Xion and she eagerly takes it. Roxas gestures toward the way down. They both deposit the losing sticks into the bag Roxas picks back up. "Yeah, but you have to tell me everything that happened."

"Alright," she replies while their hands finally separate.

The warmth of their touching hands lingers as they climb back down the clock tower. It's a small trip back to their little house after that. Of course it's nothing special. But it is a place that they can call home thanks to Donald's uncle Scrooge. As long as they help out at the bistro now and then there's no problem — just a little side job aside from helping keep the worlds safe.

It's all too perfect now that the storm is gone. There's no dark clouds lurking over head threatening to rip them apart any longer. Finally, _finally_ , they can enjoy their days together as friends are meant to.

However, that also means they're not a complete set until Lea returns first thing the following morning. He's honestly not very surprised by the sight he walks in on either upon entering their living room. He _did_ have a hunch something like this would happen when Xion said she wanted to go back early.

Lea can't help but smile and place his hands on his hips. He may be a little tired from the trip yet this perks him right up. There on their little couch are his two of his best friends. He can only assume they fell asleep watching a movie with how they're curled up together with a blanket slowly dropping to the floor the longer they sleep.

He gives a soft sigh while striding forward, "Hey, sleepy heads."

They don't rouse in the slightest. Which only makes it that much cuter to witness. Lea grins as he walks around the back of the couch. He drapes his arms over it as well as landing one arm on either side of them.

"Aw come on, you couldn't even wake up to welcome me back? Really, kiddos?"

A groan comes from Xion as she lifts a hand, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "L…Lea? What time is it?"

"Eh… almost time for lunch. So if y'all hurry I'll take you to the bistro." He reaches for Roxas's hair and tussles it, "It's Isa's treat, an apology for not coming back till next week."

"Mm? You're back?"

Lea rolls his eyes, "Geez… Didn't y'all sleep enough before this? It's time to go have some fun."

"Did you tell Namine to come visit?"

Standing back up, Lea nods. "Yup. But I'll tell ya about it over lunch so go get cleaned up."

It doesn't take them very long to get everything together and back out the door. Certainly not when there's a promise to go to the bistro and enjoy some of the amazing cuisine that's served there. It's such a nice day as well. Proving to be even more reason to visit since they can sit outside at one of the little wrought iron tables.

Although there is _one_ problem with it all as far as Roxas is concerned. It's that _everyone_ always has the same idea. Especially when it's summer. That usually means, just like now, Xion has come into contact with Olette and they're far too distracted at the Moogle's shop after eating.

Lea seems to notice the petite pout to Roxas's lips. "Everything okay, Rox?" The redhead leans his head onto his hand and gestures to the empty plate. "Didn't like it?"

"Eh? Oh… no it was really good."

Roxas's eyes wander over to Xion and he can't help but smile when a small laugh slips from her lips. Watching him, Lea raises an eyebrow at the sight. It's very obvious. At least it is to Lea. He's older and has lived all of his years up to this point. But Roxas and Xion? Well, they missed a few years for sure — some very important ones.

"You know, I've been thinking about the Keyblade. Maybe we should just relax and enjoy ourselves for a little bit."

"Yeah."

"Roxas, you're not really listening are you?" Lea waves a hand in front of his face. "I swear, I figured you were in puppy love but not this bad."

Finally, Roxas blinks and looks at Lea. "What? I'm not-"

"Sure you're not. Why don't you just go over and see what they're doing?"

"I can't do that." Roxas leans back in his chair. He begins to fiddle with his wrist band.

Lea sighs and rubs at his face. He stands up suddenly, stretching out his long limbs. "Fine, fine. Then you two can buy the ice cream and meet me at the tower. How's that?"

He doesn't exactly give Roxas a chance to argue, never really does at that rate. His long strides already take him from the table and toward the way to the tower before Roxas can so much as stand. Left with only one thing to do, Roxas pushes away from the table with a sigh.

"Hey," Roxas starts as he nears the two girls. "Lea said he's waiting for us."

Olette smiles and loops her arm with one of Xion's. "Sorry, Roxas, I'm going to have to steal her away tonight. I need help with something."

"Oh. Call if you need anything."

There's a little bit of disappointment settling in the pit of his stomach at this revelation. Yet at the same time there's some realization. There's an ache that he can't go with her and yet there's a happiness knowing her smile is genuine when she turns it to him. It fills his heart so full that he can't dare go against it. Not when they can finally do what they want and live how they want to live.

"I'll see you at home," she says as Olette releases her and turns away, heading the opposite way Roxas will be going.

There's a bit of daring in her eyes as she takes a step closer to Roxas. Xion doesn't know why she dares. Perhaps it's just because of everything she's been talking to Olette about. Her mind has been reeling while her heart is steady — always when she's with Roxas.

It's why she gives a small kiss to Roxas's cheek. "Ice cream will be my treat next time, sorry."

She turns on her heel and hurries to catch up with Olette. The skirt swishes about her thighs as she runs, the click and clack of her heels the only thing Roxas hears. He's left there standing with his hand slowly rising to his cheek. He can't believe what just happened. Much less that Xion did it.

He's not sure what this means exactly and it's why he rushes over to buy the ice cream then straight to Lea. If there's anyone that should know how to decipher the feelings that are raging through his mind it's his best friend. Then again, the look he gets when he _does_ make it to the top of the tower is one of concern and disbelief.

Roxas leans forward, hands on his knees, and tries to catch his breath as best he can. Once he can speak he walks over and plops down next to Lea. The latter swipes the bag and pulls out the sweet yet salty treats. "Where's Xion?"

"With Olette. Hey, Lea, what does a kiss mean?"

Eyes widening, Lea stops mid bite. "What… _kind_ of kiss are we talkin'?" Roxas points to his cheek and Lea can't help but chuckle, finishing in biting through the corner of the cream pop. "Well, I'd say she feels the same about you."

He won't admit that Xion has already confided in him. Now that he's wedged in the middle he can only give them both the little push that they need.

"Ya know, I told Riku I'd train with him some in a couple weeks. Before I go I'll make sure you both get to have your date and you can figure it out. No one will bother you, alright?"

Roxas raises a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah, so just have fun till then okay? Oh! How about we go to the beach when Isa gets here?"

They can't help grinning at each other when Roxas nods. "Mm, I think Xion would like that. She's working on a new charm, like how Aqua and Kairi showed her to do. One for each of us."

0-0-0-0

Lea has certainly kept true to his word. He made sure that none of their friends came up to the clock tower much less near the bistro at the specified time. If anything to keep either from becoming embarrassed. Although Lea did let it slip to Roxas before he headed out that Hayner demands to know how everything goes afterward.

To be honest, Roxas nor Xion can describe how perfect the evening has gone. From the simple but delicious dinner to buying the ice cream. All that remains is the trip up the clock tower. The first few steps are always the hardest when the sun is setting like this. Roxas keeps the bag of ice cream pops in one hand while he reaches out toward Xion.

She tentatively accepts as she takes that first step. Except this time their fingers twine together, locking until they get all of the way to the top. Which by the time they do so their hearts are beating loud in their ears. Although it's certainly not from the trip up. Both of their faces are as red as the sun that's sinking down to the horizon yet their hands aren't nearly as clammy as they'd think they'd be.

Roxas leads the way over to where they normally take their seats. It's a comfortable silence between them as they enjoy the beautiful view. The crinkling of the bag and then the tearing of wrappers is all that can be heard for a while. That is while their hands that aren't holding their sea salt ice cream meet on the ledge between them; Roxas's on top of Xion's.

That is until they're almost done eating. The nerves somehow melt enough for Roxas to take a deep breath and speak for the first time since they sat down. "I was worried we'd never get to sit here again."

Xion looks over to him, her eyes full of concern. She knows how true that rings more than any of them. While Lea was left alone to try and pick up the pieces, getting them back. Xion was forgotten even though she was right there with Roxas the entire time. But that's where she wanted to be, by his side even if he didn't know it.

"We're back though. For good." She places her stick on the ledge so that her hands are free, besides, it's not a winner anyway. Xion turns and grabs for Roxas's free hand. She takes it between both of hers with a smile, one that she hopes pushes away any fears he still has. "And we can be together, always."

Roxas grins back at her, "And we can finally go to the beach together whenever we want."

Leaning a little closer to her, their faces are only mere inches apart and the distance is continuing to shrink. Roxas keeps their gazes locked, "I… always want to be with you, Xion."

The second those words leave his lips he's destroying the rest of the space between them. His lips gently brush over hers and it's as though everything stops in that moment. There's nothing happening — nothing that matters — aside from the solidified feelings between them. Xion's hands slip from Roxas's one and grasp desperately for the side of the clock tower.

Roxas places his hand on her shoulder, steadying them, as their lips fully press together. All of the trivial things about their lives fall away for a single instance to let their love blossom further. Everything just feels so _right_.

No longer are the memories sad and lonely, now they can make happy ones. Memories where they'll always be together — their hearts forever linked.

Parting to catch a small breath, they both smile at one another. Xion can feel the squeeze on her shoulder and presses her forehead to his once more in turn. "Roxas…"

"Xion…"

They don't realize it right away but their lips move at the same time, the very same words echoing back at each other.

"I love you."

Both can't help but laugh softly at the synchronization. There's something immensely comforting about it. Perhaps that's what gives Roxas the little morale boost he needs to pull away. It's not for long. He's turning back to her in another instant with his ice cream stick in his hand.

Roxas tilts it toward her so she can see that the end is decorated in a heavy black script with the word; WINNER. He doesn't need to say the words. She doesn't need to hear them. It's there between them, resonating within their hearts like drums matching their rhythm.

Xion takes hold of the end extended to her and tilts her head to meet her lips with Roxas's. The kiss that ensues is only the first of many they want to experience and surely will. No more tears dare to be shed as their lips touch for a third time just as the red of the setting sun streaks through the sky before them.


End file.
